


Touching the Untouchable

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaon finds himself with a voice kink.





	Touching the Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if anything is misspelled or weird formatting, typed this up on an ipad while away from computer and dont have access to word processing programs for a few days

Kaon was one of those mechs who never found interest in holding relationships with other bots. Granted, his form itself turned off many people from seeking interaction with him--an electric chair? A being made for death and torture was not someone you wanted to associate with.

But that was alright with Kaon. He appreciated the lack of social pressure; it enabled him to invest more time in the things he found true pleasure. Suffice to say interfacing was not one of them.

From a detached standpoint, he could view those raunchy porn vids with a sense of clinical professionalism. It didn't turn him on by any means, and the contents of said videos alone would be reduced to analytical observation. Most interfacing videos had similar content, which led him to stop viewing these altogether.

He lived a quiet life, alone, and he preferred it that way.

At least, until Tarn came around.

The tank had invited him to join the Decepticon Justice Division, to which he heartily agreed. Despite his acceptance of being alone, to be appreciated for being _useful_  among other things was a more pleasurable thought than solitude. His frame would find a purpose to be used for the greater good of their cause.

But as time went on, more of Tarn's traits started appearing. Initially Kaon had been startled to find that Tarn could manipulate his voice to extinguish the sparks of those placed on the list. A bit fearful even, of the raw power that was contained in a single bot's speech. Tarn could easily sentence him to death simply by saying it.

Despite the fear, Kaon was filled with intrigue.

He tried learning more about Tarn's vocal talents whenever he could. Over energon, he would ask how long Tarn had this capability, how much control he had over it, could it travel over communication frequencies...

And he one day got an answer he hadn't expected--his voice could induce overloads.

Tarn seemed surprised that Kaon wanted to know more regarding that subject. The red DJD member had always expressed a distaste in interfacing from the moment Tarn had first offered Kaon a bout of casual interfacing.

But to Kaon, this new info offered an opportunity that never would have crossed his mind.

Because he didn't participate in sexual endeavors, he'd never truly felt what an overload was like. That wasn't to say that all recluse mechs couldn't overload, no. But for Kaon, his interface drives had never once pinged, he'd never once felt the need for release, or the desire to swap cables. No caress on his sensor net gave the tingle of pleasure.

While he generally wasn't interested in sexual activities, he was a bit curious of how it would feel. He'd read many things about how interfacing could knock someone offline from the feedback of data transferred from their panel alone, how it felt like one had overcharged and it overwhelmed them.

Kaon didn't want to go through the physical aspect that would lead one to that climax, but he, in some small way, craved to know what it felt like.

With Tarn's voice, he would get that opportunity.

Tarn was not surprised to receive the request; he'd been asked once or twice from bold bots in his past to experience the full nature of his talents before he'd become the commander of the DJD. He was just a little surprised as to the why behind Kaon's intentions, but he made no effort to visually show it.

Kaon sat stiffly in front of Tarn in Tarn's own quarters. Kaon did not come here often, but sitting on Tarn's berth was rather comfortable. Tarn did want him to be, if this was truly indeed the first time he would experience such things.

And then Tarn let loose. It started off as light hum mingling with the purr of his own motor, vibrations traveling through the berth and into Kaon's frame.

Kaon clutched at his chest. "And that's at the weakest setting?" He said incredulously.

"Mmhmm," Tarn replied while simultaneously cranking up the power. Its effects were instantaneous, Kaon letting out a yelp and curling in on himself. Tarn immediately stopped, and reached out to touch Kaon's arm, to ground him.

"Are you alright?"

Kaon could only sputter, grabbing weakly at the arm touching him for a moment, before collecting enough composure to ask, "Why did you stop?"

Tarn blinked. That had _sounded_ like pain, but with Kaon, there really was no telling.

It was more of a surprise to Kaon than anything else. His spark was so sensitive to touch--or rather, manipulation via audio--and the increased frequency had his mind buzzing from the sudden increase in data output, but he'd get over it.

The tank pressed on, albeit with smoother transitions from one level to another, and eventually Kaon found himself lying on his back, soaking in the sheer sensations of it all. He no longer looked at Tarn through the _Peaceful Tyranny_ 'scameras; the pleasures sweeping across his spark could be enjoyed in darkness, with nothing else to focus on.

Tarn had gone from humming to talking to him with that svelte voice, and _oh_ did it do a number of things to him. He started with talking about their lord and master, Megatron, altering his vocal powers to suit the tone of the praise he spoke, each powerful statement giving Kaon a squeeze to the spark and forcing a moan out of his own voice. Tarn would chuckle at this sometimes, sending tickles all around Kaon's spark, and he wasn't sure if he should laugh or beg for more. All of this was so new, every sensation concocting a symphony of addiction for his commander's words.

He could only describe it as a pressure on his spark wrought from the sheer amount of static buildup in his frame. His back arched off the berth as his tesla coils hissed and crackled with excess energy, filling the air with static charge. Tarn grunted, loosening his own plates to let out steam, clearly affected by Kaon's natural gift.

And then Tarn turned the subject toward Kaon. Describing how lovely he looked in the experience of it all. How amazing he looked with these previously undiscovered expressions on his face. How his random bursts of electrical currents between coils made his paint look a very attractive purple.

Kaon thought he couldn't take anymore, it felt like his spark could leap out of his body and disperse through electricity, and yet, he still hadn't reached the overload he'd read about. His body was dumping heat through every available surface, fans screeching at their highest settings and electrical turbine whirling, making the entire berth buzz as Tarn's engines did.

"Tarn," he moaned hoarsely. Through his blindness, he managed to find Tarn's hand, which he squeezed tightly, the charge passing over to the tank and relieving some of the sweltering pressure. There was an instance of fear that struck him, that maybe he couldn't overload. He'd read about bots like that, who often didn't find out about their technical issues until after they'd burnt out their circuitry from the continuous excess charge running through their frame due to the inability to discharge it successfuly. "Tarn, please."

Kaon's actions were definitely ramping Tarn up. His speech was constantly hindered by uncontrolled groans. He shifted uncomfortably, unable to properly loop Kaon's charge back to him without being connected, but he could endure it. Kaon didn't ask for _that_ kind of assistance. But he knew this had to end at some point.

Unable to focus on much more than his increasing arousal, he decided to chant Kaon's name instead, punctuating each iteration with a more powerful note, until he saw Kaon's body practically aglow with electricity.

There wasn't a clear way to describe it. It was as though all data, all sensations came to a singularity that topped out the processing capabilities of his processor, and caused what he initially thought was a system reboot.

But coming to, he realised it wasn't, because there weren't any telltale signs of system checks or schematic reports flooding his visual feeds.

The first thing he noticed was that he felt well rested, but also drained at the same time.

The second thing he noticed was that he was still holding Tarn's hand.

The tank's engine was revving irregularly, and switching on his connections to the ship's cameras, Tarn's gaze seemed unfocused staring at a wall, as though concentrating internally on something. Kaon stared quietly for a few minutes, both to let his body recuperate, and to see what was going on with Tarn. As time passed, his engines seemed to steady, no longer hiccuping, and returning to a recognizable purr. He was still running hot, but there weren't visual clouds of steam coming off of him like Kaon had felt before.

Kaon gave Tarn's hand a squeeze, which seemed to jerk the mech out of his state as he looked at Kaon.

"How was it?" Tarn asked, voice no longer laced with that incredible talent.

Kaon thought for a moment. "Something I could live without... but something I can finally understand the connotations and descriptions behind what other bots feel when interfacing."

Tarn studied him and then laughed. "How analytical, my dear friend. How very like you indeed."

Kaon couldn't help but smile in return.

Strangely, he noted, his interface panel never pinged once. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised, he surmised, as not all pleasure derived from sex. If it were, though, Tarn's voice would definitely be sex itself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kinda stems from my own issues/acceptance of my own asexuality. Im not interested in sex myself, yet i do get some sort of pleasure out of reading transformers smut. I dont think its sexual pleasure, because i dont get all hot and bothered, but it makes the brain light up in ways nothinf else can. I feel it is a bit comparable to spark stimulation, in that it doesnt require anything sexual to get achieve intimate pleasure from it, and how its not priming you for sexual endeavors. Idk


End file.
